


Surprise and Submit

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gags, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hand Jobs, Kinky, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Seme, Shower Sex, Smut, Teasing, Uke, Wall Sex, Yeah it's nothing but sex, this is just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli is rather hot and bothered. Corvus is as innocent as ever, minding his business and reading. Fed up with merely watching, Eli decides he wants to spend some 'time' with Corvus.<br/>As in, time against a wall with Corvus, time in the shower with Corvus, time in the bed with Corvus... And if Eli wants to spend some time with Corvus, how could he reject the idea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Boy x Boy relationships and PWP. All of this is sex. Hardly a plot.

Eli was giving him a look that said pretty much everything. His hands were folded under his chin, his foot tapping restlessly, his copper hair resting over his forehead and a bit in his eyes. He sat on the couch, watching as his Corvus was reading a book on the floor in front of him.

Corvus was beautiful. Black hair long and curtaining his pale face in a halo, his lips parted slightly as his eyes scanned over the pages of his book. It didn't help he was wearing a tank top that was riding up a bit and exposing his lower back.

Damn. He wanted to tackle that perfect little thing in front of him and take him then and there. But he decided to wait, as he concocted some devious, lewd plan in that hot and bothered mind of his.

The second Eli saw Corvus stand up to put his book away at the bookshelf, he pounced. The copper-haired male pushed Corvus against the wall beside the bookshelf and pinned him there - it was quite easy, as Eli _was_ larger and the 'seme'. He towered over the smaller boy, corners of his lips upturned a bit as he noted his blush.

Corvus squeaked as he realized he was stuck against his boyfriend and the wall. He looked up at him, resting his hands against Eli's sturdy chest. "What're you doing?" he asked, though he was pretty sure he knew, because Eli's hazel eyes were glinting with lust. It'd be a lie if he said that look wasn't enticing. He didn't know why, but when Eli got like this, it was a rush of small excitement for him.

The other leaned forwards, breath ghosting over Corvus' pale neck as he turned his head to his ear. "I want to spend some time with you." he murmured softly, flicking out his tongue and dragging it against his earlobe - drawing out a soft gasp from the younger. "And we're going to start now."

The black-haired younger didn't have much time to think before Eli's mouth was latched onto his ear and his hands were suddenly jerked above his head and pinned at the wrists.

Corvus's hands twitched and he let out a squeak as he felt the other's thigh press up against his crotch. He bit his lip as Eli's leg prodded and rubbed and he eventually let out a low, breathy gasp of encouragement as he rested his head against the wall. That was what Eli was waiting for, apparently, because he detached from Corvus' ear and started licking and nipping at his neck, and his left hand slipped up that tank top and right to the boy's chest to play roughly with his sensitive nipples.

Eli's cold fingers closed around his lover's pert left nipple and he pinched and twisted, smirking as Corvus arched into the touch. He could feel the younger boy's cock, enclosed in those pants, swell up and harden, and he chuckled softly. He liked making his little lover deteriorate into a hot and moaning mess, begging for Eli to take him hard.

As Eli rolled Corvus' nipple between his fingertips and left hickies against his neck, his more devious thoughts surfaced. Corvus was already beginning to become undone - he must've been wanting this as much as Eli did - and Eli was feeling a bit more adventurous. At this rate he figured Corvus wouldn't care about what he did to him. So he moved to the other nipple, teasing it the same as the other, before he decided to tug off that tank top of his. He wanted his lover bare and naked and sexy in front of him, and he wanted it now. 

"Keep your hands up. Spread your legs a bit, too, and don't make a sound," he growled out softly, before releasing Corvus's hands. He smirked again to see the younger boy obeyed him, and he pulled off the thin shirt easily. He then ground his leg harder against Corvus' crotch, grinning when he remained silent like he'd been told. He kept at it for a minute before leaning down and tugging off the boy's pants, leaving them pooled at his feet. 

"Mm, you look delicious." he teased, the fact Corvus's underwear looked very tight as his cock strained within its confines making his own erection twitch. "How about we play a game, Corvus?" Eli suggested, stroking the front of Corvus's undergarments and making him whimper with want. He grinned, grabbing his lover's wrists and, keeping them together, walked into their bedroom. He then shut the door and locked it - he knew no one would come but it was habit.

He made Corvus stand by the bathroom door as he rummaged around in a drawer. He grinned, and pulled out two black scarves and something else. Without a word, he went back to Corvus tied one around his lover's eyes as a blindfold. "The game is, we're going to take a shower. I'm going to have some fun with you, love, and if you make a sound or disobey me, you'll be punished when we're done," 

Corvus opened his mouth to say something, but Eli's finger pressed against his lips. "We start now. Keep your hands together." He smirked, and turned Corvus, leading him into the bathroom. The elder went over and started the shower once they were inside, and Corvus stood there, completely aroused by this whole idea. He loved when Eli got like this. The only thing wrong, was his underwear was so uncomfortable and the friction it caused when he moved was almost unbearable. Forgetting he was to keep his hands together, he started to push at them.

"You're disobeying~" Eli grinned and walked over as Corvus stopped moving. He grabbed his boyfriend's wrists and pulled them behind his back, and the other scarf was tied around them. "This is your punishment." he grinned, cupping his hand around Corvus' hard erection and getting another whimper from him. He laughed and led Corvus into the shower, where he stripped himself naked and stepped in with him.

Corvus had no idea what was going on. He knew Eli was naked behind him, and as he stood under the spray of water he felt him move about. All he could do was stand with his hands behind his back. The black-haired boy stiffened and let out a half gasp as he felt Eli's hard cock press against him from behind, and he let out a grunt of relief as Eli's hands pushed down his underwear slowly and eventually off. He was so damn hard and aroused, he was already dripping.

"You look so hot," Eli whispered seductively, rubbing his large erection against Corvus's ass and wringing out desperate gasps and pants from him. "Remember to stay quiet~" he turned, and squirted body wash into his hands. He then pressed up against Corvus, rubbing his lover's front and sides slowly, making sure to play with those pert little nipples of his.

Corvus jerked in Eli's arms as the pink bits of flesh were twisted, but he kept in a moan. Eli's hands roamed lower, brushing over his erect cock just enough for him to jerk again, and when Eli's teeth latched onto his neck, he couldn't keep in the high pitched cry that tore from his throat.

"You disobeyed again." Eli acknowledged thoughtfully. He lowered a hand and prodded against Corvus' ass, slipping a soapy finger to his hole, circling the entrance with two fingers. Corvus groaned and attempted to rock back against his fingers, wanting them in him, but Eli just kept circling.

Corvus whimpered. "Eli... please no more teasing," He wanted Eli to fuck him hard - he didn't care if it was here, or on the floor, or hell, even in public. He just wanted it now.

"You disobeyed again." Eli remarked. He pressed Corvus against the shower wall, before plunging his fingers without warning into Corvus's ass. The younger jolted at the sudden invasion with a loud moan and pressed his cheek against the wall. Eli's fingers moved slowly within him, scissoring and hooking against the sides of his passage. Corvus squirmed and raised his leg against the wall, wanted him to fingerfuck him harder. Eli got the message and added a third finger, grinning as the boy writhed against the wall, his hard cock rubbing against it. He looked like he was going to cum too soon.

"No cumming without my word." Eli growled into Corvus' ear. He pulled him off the wall and, keeping his fingers deep in his ass, turned off the shower. He grinned and held Corvus to his chest and started out of the shower, making the boy walk to the sink counter with his fingers brushing against his insides. He was now groaning and panting frantically, and he jerked when he felt something enclose around his cock.

"E-Eli! Take it o-off!"

"This is the punishment you get for breaking silence," Eli hummed, making sure the cock ring was secure. "No cumming." he removed his fingers from Corvus's ass. He briefly dried them both off, and he picked Corvus up and carried him out. He grinned, and set him on the bed. He untied Corvus's hands, but retied them so they were bound above his head and to the headboard. "...you look so beautiful..." he whispered darkly, grinning. "So desperate, so _vulnerable and open_ for me."

Corvus pressed his head back and panted. He could feel Eli watching him. "...Eli... take me," he begged quietly. "Take me hard, Eli,"

Eli stared down at his blindfolded, vulnerable lover, and grinned. "What was that? I didn't hear," he crawled onto the bed and straddled him, stroking his smooth chest. He brushed his fingertips against his abdomen, before leaning down and without a word, he lapped at his nipple. "What do you want me to do to you, Corvus, love?" he asked, biting down softly against the soft pink nub. "You're so sensitive here," he moved to the other one and started stroking his lover's length with his fingertips.

Corvus arched towards his touch and parted his lips in a loud groan. His cock twitched at the touch, standing proud and swollen and dripping pre-cum against his stomach in a steady stream. He wanted Eli inside him, all this teasing was driving him crazy. "Fuck me! Eli, fuck me please! Fuck me hard, make me sore, fuck me unconscious!"

Eli stopped mid-lap before grinning darkly. "Unconscious?" he hummed. He shifted back and pulled Corvus's right leg up over his shoulder, admiring the boy's ass and quivering cock. He grabbed onto Corvus's shaft and flicked off the cock ring as he rubbed his thumb against the red tip, eliciting a cry from his bound-up and aroused boyfriend. He pumped his cock as a distraction, as he pressed his own throbbing length against the boy's loosened entrance. He rubbed it there for a little bit, enjoying the frantic and begging moans and cries escaping his lover's mouth, before he thrust his cock inside Corvus with one snap of his hips.

Corvus let out a half scream. "Eli!" he tugged on his restraints, groaning at being filled so quickly. His own cock throbbed, and he wanted so badly to start jerking himself off, because Eli wasn't moving at all. But Eli was too smart - he'd made sure Corvus wouldn't slip out of his bindings, he tied them tight and they were too extended for him to get a good tug, anyway. He was completely at Eli's mercy.

The copper-haired male stayed still inside Corvus, feeling his tightness and relishing in it. He loved how hot his lover looked right now. Corvus was drooling, his chest heaving, his cock throbbing and twitching and creating a puddle of pre-cum on his stomach. Without warning he pulled out, and snapped back against Corvus, his large cock burying deep into Corvus's ass and tearing a pleasured scream from the one getting fucked as his prostate was hit dead on. Eli repeated those movements, enjoying his name being torn from his lover. He pulled Corvus's leg up more, spreading him further, and pumped at his cock in tune with his thrusts, massaging his balls occasionally.

He enjoyed being rough with Corvus. He enjoyed teasing and bringing him down into a hot mess of begging and screams. Corvus didn't mind being taken advantage of, either. He liked it when Eli was rough and broke him into a screaming whore. Eli knew that, so he didn't relent at all when Corvus screamed out his name and came all over his stomach. He kept thrusting into his boyfriend's ass, hitting his prostate, pumping the now-flaccid cock until it hardened again.

Corvus wanted to be fucked unconscious, and Eli would do that, or get damn well close. He was so sexy, begging for more, all tied up and blindfolded. This bondage thing always worked out well. Corvus was so willing to be fucked when he was this vulnerable.

Eli thrust harder, feeling himself starting to reach his climax. He was going to keep going, though, he wanted Corvus to cum again. He let out a long growl and released deep into Corvus, who moaned at the sensation. He had expected Eli to stop, but his thrusts kept going and his hand kept on jerking him off. He felt Eli's tongue lazily licking at the cum he'd released, dragging across his stomach and into his navel. He pulled at the bindings on his wrists, arching closer.

"Cum again." Eli growled out, hard again and thrusting with more force. He felt his lover's cock hardening again, so he reached up with his free hand and pinched those sensitive nipples again, pulling at them and rolling them roughly. Corvus writhed, his cries and screams faltering at the sensation. He drooled more, and had his lips parted as he moaned like a whore. Eli loved it.

Corvus knew he wasn't going to last much longer. The roughness, the pleasure, he couldn't handle it. He shuddered and screamed Eli's name as he hit home and sent him into another hard orgasm. His cock twitched as the last of his cum was released, and he let out a soft breath.

The other smirked, and gave a few extra hard thrusts to give himself another release. He came again, and pulled out of Corvus, licking his lips. He panted softly, lowering Corvus's leg before reaching up and taking off the blindfold. He grunted - he really did almost fuck him unconscious. His lover was panting heavily, eyes fighting to stay open. Eli then released Corvus's hands.

"I love you." Eli hummed, laying next to Corvus and pulling his spent lover into his arms.

Corvus curled up against Eli and smiled lightly. "...I love you too." He rasped, before promptly falling into sleep.

Eli kissed his forehead, protectively holding him. He loved Corvus. He did. He closed his eyes, and followed suit into slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More PWP. I was bored. Different from last one.

"Do you... d-do you want to have... s-s-some fun w-with me?" Corvus looked up at Eli, eyes sparkling and face blushed red. "I mean..."

Eli just stared down at Corvus, almost disbelieving him. He gulped, wetting his dry lips. To hear Corvus say that... well, that made him quite pleased. He brushed his hand against Corvus's cheek and leaned down, drawing him into a passionate kiss as a response. He held the kiss for a while, then pulled back for a breath of air, before attacking Corvus's mouth with a more heated kissing. Corvus willingly complied after he got over the brief surprise of the sudden change of pace and parted his lips, immediately feeling Eli's tongue forcing into his mouth.

Corvus's eyes slid shut, allowing Eli to dominate the kiss. He squeaked a bit as he felt his lover's hands lower and grasp onto his ass tightly without warning and pull him closer, pressing their groins together. Before he knew it, he had his back against a wall in the hallway and his shirt was being tugged off. Eli broke their kiss and pulled it off over his head, tossing it aside.

Eli's lips turned upwards in a dark smile and he pressed against him, hands trailing up his pale skin and latching onto the two pink nubs on his chest. Corvus jerked slightly in surprise and let out a gasp, before he started writhing against the wall when Eli pulled and twisted and pinched at his sensitive nipples. He felt his already half-hard cock twitch inside his pants, and he grimaced a little. Of course he had to wear his tighter jeans....

He was jerked out of his thoughts when he felt a tongue slide over his chest and to his right nipple, fingers still at his left. Eli chuckled at the gasp he heard emanate from Corvus and lapped at it, watching him scramble to get a grasp on his shoulders. He drew his tongue slowly over the sensitive skin and slowly bit down on it, rolling it between his teeth and tongue before sucking very softly. He kept his lover pinned as he thrashed somewhat with a high pitched moan. He had always been very sensitive to having his nipples played with, but Eli had forgotten just _how_ sensitive. He pressed his leg between Corvus's legs and ground up, feeling how hard his cock had become just by messing with his nipples.

Eli chuckled softly. "Your garments look tight, love." He hummed and released the nub from his mouth before dragging his tongue over to the other one to give it the same treatment. Corvus panted and groaned from under Eli, grip tightening. "You look so very aroused, Corvus, maybe a bit desperate? Are you? Hm? How badly do you want me to touch you?"

"Very badly," Corvus responded breathlessly, trying to grind into Eli's hand that had moved down to cup his erection. Fuck these pants, the friction wasn't enough. He moved his hands from Eli's shoulders to push them down himself.

Eli grinned and quickly rubbed against the straining cock Corvus's pants, trying to suppress a chuckle as his lover bucked his hips up and stopped with his movements to push off his pants. Moving his head back up from his chest, Eli used his other hand to grab onto the boy's wrists. He fumbled a moment before the belt around his pants was undone, and in a few swift movements he flipped Corvus around, bound his arms together behind his back, and flipped him back over.

The black-haired boy squeaked in surprise. "E-Eli!" he tugged at the belt and whined. "Not fair! Take it o - _gaahh..._ " he let out a low groan as his dominant lover started attacking his neck and collarbone with kisses and bites. He moved his right hand down to squeeze at the hard bulge between his legs and his left against Corvus's shoulder to keep him still. He flicked his head up and licked up his jawline to ear, causing Corvus to shudder and moan out frantically.

Eli didn't plan to let up. He figured a fuck session against a wall wouldn't hurt anything. Or maybe they'd move to the dining table and he could have some fun with Corvus bent over - ...but he'd decide when they got to that point. As of now he wanted to torture and tease his beloved little Corvus.

The boy arched and groaned, trying to grind against Eli's hand that was still firmly against his clothed cock. "Take off my pants," he breathed out, desperate. He whimpered when Eli shook his head and continued rubbing the hard member through fabric. He latched his teeth onto his neck and bit down hard, drawing a high-pitched moan from the boy's lips. Eli felt Corvus's cock twitch - he'd almost forgotten how a little pain turned on Corvus so very much. He licked the flesh in his mouth and sucked, wanting to leave a dark purple bruise of claim. 

"E-Eli, my pants," he whimpered, arching back against the wall as he tried pushing them down himself - but his bound hands were useless. "Eli, _please,_ they're so tight, it hurts,"

Eli laughed softly at how submissive and wanting Corvus was. He was certainly sexy, all half naked and trying so desperately to be fully naked and exposed for him. A devious idea popped into his head, and he grinned darkly.

"Corvus, sweetheart," Eli pulled back from his neck to look at him. "I'll give you a few options. I can take off your pants right now, but I'm going to tease and make you beg so hard for me you'll be willing to get yourself off against just by grinding against the wall. Or, you can leave them on for a little longer. I'll make you cum in them and then when you do, I'll take them off, and I'll bend you over the table~"

The helpless submissive whimpered. He didn't like any of those options. He wanted his pants off and he wanted to be fucked then and there. He didn't want to be brought to a desperate mess of begging (though last time it happened it was pretty damn good sex...), but he didn't want to release into his pants - that was humiliating, especially because last time Eli made him do it in a bathroom stall where he was gagged with toilet paper and trussed up with two belts (though that wasn't a horrible experience either).

"Corvus, you're taking too long." Eli whispered with a gravelly tone, stroking his abdomen and closing his hand around his cock. "If you don't pick, I'm going to just leave you here untouched and make you get yourself off somehow."

The boy arched into Eli's hand. "Off! I want them off!" he begged. "I want them off!"

Eli grinned and nodded. "Alright." He laughed silently to himself and undid Corvus's belt, slipping it out of the loops. He set it aside for the time being, and unbuttoned his jeans before tugging them down. Corvus groaned in relief, and slumped back against the wall when his underwear was taken off and he was left completely naked. Eli admired his lover before he locked his eyes onto Corvus's swollen cock. He was already dripping pre-cum from the tip.

The copper-haired dominant dragged his fingers over it. "Beautiful." he hummed, chuckling as Corvus jerked to his hand. He rummaged around in his pocket for a moment before pulling out a cock ring. "But not yet." he secured it around the base of Corvus's cock, watching the desperate grimace on his lover's face. "I said I was going to tease you until you wanted to make yourself orgasm against the wall. I wasn't lying."

Corvus whimpered in response. He watched as Eli knelt and gave his swollen, neglected cock a tantalizing lick and brought his hand up to mess with his balls. Uttering a moan, his legs shaking, he tossed his head back when Eli's tongue brushed against the slit. "Fuck," he groaned.

"We'll do that," Eli hummed, standing up and leaving his length alone. Corvus whimpered, then squeaked when he was suddenly flipped over so his front was pressed against the cool wall. "But first," Eli flicked his tongue out and licked the back of Corvus's neck, sending a shiver down his spine. He then lowered his head until he reached his ass. He gently grabbed onto Corvus's hips and pulled him back from the wall. "Get on your knees and bend over," he ordered.

Corvus backed up, then slowly lowered himself onto his knees. He grunted as Eli's hand pushed his head down onto the floor and he was laying with the crown of his head by the wall and his ass in the air. He half expected Eli to plunge his fingers into his entrance, or maybe even some 'toy'. The boy jerked a bit as he felt Eli's hands spread his ass, and he moaned loudly as he felt a wet, cold something push into his hole instead. "Eli!" he gasped, tugging at his restrained hands and snapping his eyes closed.

Eli pressed his tongue in shallowly at first, wanting to see how Corvus would respond to it. Upon noting that he obviously didn't mind it, he lapped at his passage slowly, tenderly, wanting to drag out the sounds his lover offered. He'd never subjected Corvus to rimming before, but hearing the moans and breathless pants before him, he noted he'd have to do it more often. Corvus was rather sensitive everywhere, it seemed. He dipped his tongue in deeper, pushing his lover's legs apart a little more so he could get more access.

"Oh, god, Eli - " Corvus shuddered and pressed his head against the floor. It felt so damn good. He never thought tongue fucking would feel so amazing. He twitched and moaned out as he felt Eli reach between his legs and grip onto his cock. The hand started moving slowly, pumping him tantalizingly as he pushed his tongue deeper into his passage. Corvus whimpered, caught between arching up or into his hand. Eli grunted as Corvus spread his legs a little more for him, and he continued pressing his tongue in his tight entrance and rubbing his hard erection. He loved those sweet little moans and gasps he was wringing out of Corvus. He kept at it for a little longer before pulling away and letting go of his cock.

Corvus whimpered at the loss and panted. "E-Eli," he gasped out, "What are you..." He felt a tug at his hands that were still bound by the belt behind him and he stood up. He felt Eli's hands ghost over his skin, and he shivered a bit. Suddenly, a cloth was being pressed into his mouth. "Open your mouth, love. I wanna see if I can make you scream for me through a gag~"

Corvus blinked slowly and opened his mouth to obey. To be honest, he was curious, too. It took a moment before Corvus realized that Eli was using one of the black scarves he usually used to tie him up with as a gag, and he blushed a bit when he remembered the last time they used them. Eli made sure Corvus wasn't able to speak before he tied it off. He hummed and licked the back of his neck, drawing a muffled gasp from his gagged and bound lover.

Pressing against Corvus's back, Eli reached around and brushed one hand against his nipples while his other hand inserted two fingers back into his hole. Corvus's hips bucked back against the fingers, and he tossed his head back against Eli's shoulder with a stifled groan. He'd been leaking pre-cum for a while now, the liquid dripping down his leg as his swollen penis was neglected. Eli would be lying if he said Corvus didn't look sexy.

"You're so sensitive," Eli said matter-of-factly, pinching his right nipple with little care. Corvus whimpered through his gag, grinding back against the fingers embedded in his ass that haven't been moving. "Tut-tut, I'm not moving these for a little bit," he chuckled before pushing down against the nipple with his fingertip before rolling it between his index finger and thumb. Corvus writhed, cock twitching.

"Mmmf!" Corvus whined into his gag, pushing against Eli's fingers again. Eli chuckled at his desperation and started to pull his fingers out before he thrust them back in, eliciting a muffled gasp from his lover. He repeated the movement, but pressed deeper into his ass, brushing against his prostate and drawing out a long groan and a shudder from him. He hooked his fingers again, tormenting him by slowly dragging his fingertips through his passage. Corvus tried to thrash closer, but Eli held him in place by closing his hand around his hard, neglected cock. It was still leaking pre-cum freely, swollen and standing proudly.

"Do you want me to take off the cock ring?" he asked lowly in Corvus's ear. Corvus whimpered and nodded his response, jerking as Eli started to slowly pump him and work his fingers faster and harder at the same time. Fuck, all these sensations, he could pass out. He shuddered and half wailed out his pleasure, the feelings becoming too much. He wanted to cum so badly, but that damned ring was preventing it.

Eli hummed and pushed him back against the wall, using the solid surface to his advantage. When he had him pinned, he pressed his fingers inside Corvus deeper and pumped his cock with more vigour, enjoying the frantic muffled cries from his lover. He could tell Corvus needed to cum badly, he was trembling and trying to rub against his hand for more friction.

He slowly withdrew his fingers from his lover's ass, and then removed the cock ring. "Get yourself off against the wall, and then you get my cock," he told Corvus with a grin.

Corvus moaned in relief into his gag and pressed against the wall in obedience. He started rubbing his swollen cock on the wall, moaning into his gag and pulling on the belt tying his hands together. Fuck, he felt dirty. But he needed release, he needed the friction. He kept at it restlessly, bucking his hips up and down, dragging his hardness on the surface. He whimpered when it wasn't enough, and he frantically started rolling his hips.

Eli felt his own half-hard erection twitch at the scene. Corvus was so, so sexy like this. One leg up slightly, his hips grinding on a wall in a desperate attempt to cum. Corvus kept at it for a while longer before whimpering as he finally succeeded in bringing himself to orgasm and released all over the wall. He groaned lowly into the gag, slumping against it and smearing himself in his seed.

Unzipping his pants quickly and shoving them down enough so his cock slipped out, Eli pushed Corvus back up against the cum-stained wall. He reached around and gripped his flaccid length before thrusting his own hard cock into Corvus's ass. The boy jerked and moaned out, back arching. Eli started rubbing his limp member and thrust slowly, groaning at how warm and tight his lover was.

"Damn, Corvus," Eli grunted, slowly working Corvus's cock into hardness again. "You're so good and tight," he sped up his thrusts, angling himself to hit his lover's prostate. Corvus cried out muffled screams and groans of pleasure, cock swelling back to how it was before he came. Eli thrust harder, pumping him faster and roughly.

Corvus threw his head back and screamed out his muffled pleasure as he orgasmed hard against the wall and his stomach again. Eli kept thrusting, and he soon followed into his own orgasm. He grunted lowly as he filled Corvus with his release. He stayed inside him for a moment, panting and gazing at his lover, before pulling out.

Eli undid the belt around Corvus's wrists and removed the gag, pulling his exhausted lover into his arms. "You alright?" 

Corvus nodded and closed his eyes. "Eli... I love you..." he whispered. He'd clean up later.

"I love you too, Corvus. So much." Eli nuzzled him, kissing his head. He smiled softly, watching as Corvus fell into sleep.


End file.
